Frenemies
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: Rachel Berry entró a mi habitación de New Haven hecha una furia ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que la tenga así, convertida en un torbellino? OneShoot Faberry mejorado. También publicado en el perfil de We love Faberry/Achele.


**Frenemies**

¿Cómo comenzar con esta divertida, curiosa y entretenida historia? Pues bien, yo creo que si empiezo por el principio estaría bien, y no, no me quiero burlar de ustedes pero enserio lo amerita cuando tienes a Rachel Barbra Berry enfrente de ti con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo con su mano derecha una enorme maleta que apenas y podía cargar. Estaba histérica, furiosa y más dramática de lo normal, sin duda un torbellino moreno que si toca, te mata. Y lo juro, no me estoy burlando de ustedes, pero deberían de haber estado aquí observándola para que sientan lo que yo sentí en ese momento. Puro miedo, confusión y sueño, sueño y confusión más que miedo porque ya sabía lo único que podía llegar a hacerme Rachel " _DramaQueen_ " Berry en ese estado, sólo podía gritarme y hacerme un berrinche como a los que nos tenía acostumbrados en el instituto o ponerse a llorar como niña pequeña por la frustración que parecía contener en su menudo cuerpo, lo cuál, no sé qué es peor de las dos cosas. Era aún más graciosa la situación si me veían a mí, con el cabello hecho un desastre y esa inocente pijama azul de ovejitas, contemplándome como el ser más dulce y tierno del universo entero.

Y sí, ella estaba parada en el resquicio de la puerta de mi pequeña habitación que la universidad me había brindado en New Haven. En fin, creo que ya saben quién es la servidora que les está describiendo con lujo de detalle los hechos y no necesita presentarse mucho… Lucy Quinn Fabray. La misma Lucy Quinn Fabray que apenas hace seis meses atrás había sido matriculada en Yale, y hoy, estaba intentando comprender por qué esa diva enana de apenas metro y medio se encontraba a las 12 de la madrugada tocando como una verdadera loca mi puerta, sin importándole la tranquilidad de mis pobres compañeros que tenían que presentar al día siguiente algún examen, exposición o lo que se hiciera en una escuela de renombre como la mía.

Y cuando creí que las cosas no irían peor, me hizo a un lado como si fuera un vil costal de papas, luego lanzó su maleta con una fuerza inhumana sin importarle nada, y caminó hasta mi habitación soltando palabras sin sentido alguno. Ni siquiera un educado saludo recibí de su parte. Entonces me asomé por el pasillo esperando que nadie saliera para querer golpearme y cerré con el pie la puerta aun con la mente en blanco por el aturdimiento de haberme despertado apenas tres minutos atrás, y aun sin poder creer que era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí, me di cuenta que sí era verdad y no un escalofriante sueño pues Rachel Berry se encontraba visitándome aquí en Connecticut a 112 kilómetros de distancia de New York y a una hora de distancia en tren.

En cuanto le copié sus pasos y me asomé en mi habitación ¿Adivinen qué creen? Rachel estaba aún con el ceño fruncido y gritando las mismas cosas que no tenían sentido alguno, bueno, sentido alguno para mí que apenas había dormido tres horas por las fechas en las que estábamos, que eran nada más ni nada menos, exámenes finales. Lo distinto e intenso era que estaba desocupando un cajón del mueble donde tenía perfectamente acomodada mi recién lavada ropa, y no estaba haciéndolo tranquilamente como se podía pensar, más bien se encontraba lanzándola por los aires sin importarle mis sentimientos. Entonces allí veían mis pijamas, mis blusas, mis suéteres, o ¡No! ¡Eso sí no! Me acerqué hasta ella y le arrebaté de sus manos mis bragas para citas importantes.

— ¡Basta Rachel! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le pedí misericordia para salvar a mi nada culpable ropa de su furia, pero ella resopló frustrada y me mató con su mirada. ¡Sí! ¡Con su mirada llena de enojo e ira! ¿Ustedes saben lo que es que Rachel Berry te vea con esa mirada asesina? Sí no, imagínenselo, peor que la mía en _Mode HBIC_. ¿Ahora me entienden?

Bueno continuemos, supongo que saben lo que aconteció después, y no, no fue mi muerte a manos del torbellino moreno, fue a Rachel llorando como una niña pequeña y haciendo un monumental berrinche, cruzando sus brazos, frunciendo sus labios y dando golpes al suelo con su zapatilla derecha.

—Oh vamos Rach… Cuéntame qué te sucede—ilusa Fabray, sin duda alguna ilusa una y mil veces más al pensar que Rachel no soltaría su verborrea y fuese clara y concisa para poder volver a dormir.

—Santana… Ella… Funny Girl… Es una malagradecida… ¡La odio!—soltó sin que yo pudiese entenderle y se lanzó boca abajo en la cama. Y yo como la heredera del gen Fabray que soy, comencé a desesperarme, y lo juro, lo juro que traté de tranquilizarme pasándome la mano por el cabello un sin fin de veces pero cuando Rachel comenzó a sollozar más alto e insistir con _"Santana… Ella… Funny Girl… Es una malagradecida… ¡La odio!"_ a través de las suaves y esponjadas almohadas de mi cama, no pude más y preferí ignorarla acostándome a su lado y me tapé con las cobijas tal como estaba cinco minutos atrás de su irritante llegada.

¡Error! Señalamientos de flechas iluminadas en rojo para error, porque fue lo último que pude hacer antes de que tuviese a Rachel sobre de mí gritándome ahora a mí que me odiaba y que era la peor y más horrible persona del universo entero por no escucharla y entenderla. Un resoplido y un poco de fuerza de mi parte, se habían invertido los papeles y ya la tenía debajo de mí y con miles de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Rachel, cariño, si no me dices qué es lo qué pasa, no puedo entenderte y mucho menos, ayudarte—le musité dulcemente pero allí estaba de nuevo el _"Santana… Ella… Funny Girl… Es una malagradecida… ¡La odio!"_. Entonces instintivamente y para salvar a mis inocentes oídos de sus berridos, le cubrí con mi mano sus apetecibles labios — Berry, te daré una última oportunidad para que me digas ¡Qué demonios tratas de decirme porque no te entiendo nada! —tonta e ilusa Fabray una vez más, porque en vez de que ella me contara con exactitud los hechos, frunció los labios, juntó las cejas en el centro de su frente y comenzó a llorar más alto, mucho más alto, ahora sí destrozándome mis tímpanos.

Ya comprenderán que no iba a decir más hasta que no se calmara, lo cuál, ocurrió 15 minutos después en cuanto se le acabaron las lágrimas, bueno, mejor dicho cuando se cansó y sintió el peso de mi adormilado cuerpo sobre el suyo.

— ¿Quinn? —susurró en mi oído moviéndome suavemente al darse cuenta que me había quedado dormida por unos cuantos minutos— Ya puedo contarte qué pasó, pero necesito que amablemente y educadamente como sólo tú sabes ser, me brindes un poco de agua para ayudar a mi garganta que está seca y no pierda la voz, porque entonces sí, Santana López se podrá hacer acreedora de mi papel como Fanny Brice, lo cuál, no se merece porque no es tan buena como yo, y rectifico para que no nos adentremos en otra disputa porque sé muy bien que ella es tu amiga desde la infancia y podrías defenderla sin conocer con detalle los acontecimientos que han sucedido, porque desde luego y aunque me duela confesarlo y mucho... Debo de reconocer y aceptar que es muy buena pero no a tal nivel como yo—allí está, sus 200 palabras por minuto a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Yo asentí con los ojos cerrados siguiéndole la corriente y me dispuse a darle el bendito vaso de agua para que me contara lo que estaba sucediendo y me dejara dormir de una vez por todas.

—Quinn ¿Qué hace nuestra hermosa fotografía que te regalé en tu cumpleaños debajo del libro de Emily Brönte? —otro pretexto más para mantenerme despierta, ¿Qué esta pequeña y desesperante mujer nunca duerme? Comienzo a creer que es un vampiro como los de Crepúsculo.

— ¡Ahora qué Rachel!—resoplé con enojo y regresé a la habitación, pero cuando me encontré con la tierna y hermosa estampa de ella analizando con detenimiento y adoración la bendita fotografía de las dos besándonos un mes antes, cuando yo la había visitado en su apartamento de Bronx, se esfumó en segundos mi furia; a tal grado esa morena me tenía a sus pies.

— ¿Que por qué nuestra hermosa fotografía está debajo del libro de Emily Brönte que te regalé en tu cumpleaños? —repitió mostrándomela y haciéndome un espacio en la cama.

—Porque el libro y la fotografía me dan suerte en mis exámenes y por eso estaban allí— respondí dejando el vaso en la mesilla que estaba a un lado de mi cama y coloqué mis manos sobre su barriga abrazándola por la espalda.

—Oh, esa es una creíble y buena razón—sonrió girando su rostro y colocando sus manos sobre las mías.

—Bien ¿Entonces me contarás qué es lo que pasó? —cuestioné y le di un prolongado beso en la mejilla.

—Pues que Santana fue a hacer la audición como mi suplente, sin siquiera pedirme mi opinión, entonces Kurt se le unió y la apoyó a ella el muy traidor—escondió su rostro en mi cuello—Entonces tuve que tomar mis cosas y comprar el último boleto de tren, porque no pienso vivir en un ambiente dañino con ellos a mi lado. Porque sé que Santana le hará algo a mis cremas o le echará veneno a mi leche de soja para quedarse con mi protagónico—de nuevo el bendito dramatismo del que me enamoré.

—Rach, no creo que Santana haga eso—repuse sintiendo un gruñido— Es nuestra amiga, cielo.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que la apoyarías—se alejó indignada de mí— Eres una horrible novia, quiero que lo sepas Fabray.

—Nop, no soy una horrible novia—la atraje de nuevo hasta a mí— Sabes que no soy una mala novia—mordí el lóbulo de su oreja sintiendo como se tensaba entre mis brazos.

—De acuerdo, no eres una mala novia—aceptó no muy contenta, y mucho menos, convencida— Pero como la hermosa y maravillosa novia que eres, deberías de ir a patearle el maravilloso culo de _Beyoncé_ que tiene. Que supongo que también piensas que es mejor que el mío, con eso de que la defiendes tanto.

—Eso no es cierto Rach, tu culo es más perfecto y bello que el de ella, de hecho, que el de todas las chicas del mundo... Y eso de pateárselo, lo haré el lunes que ya haya terminado por fin con los exámenes, te lo prometo—escondí mi nariz en su cabello deleitándome del shampoo con olor a chocolate que ella sabía que me enloquecía— Sí me hubieras esperado hasta entonces, no hubieras tenido que viajar hasta aquí.

— ¿Te confieso algo? —Susurró traviesa— No puede esperar para verte hasta ese día— se giró y me vio con esa mirada que sólo ella sabía darme cuando tenía ganas de algo en especial. Ya se imaginarán de lo que estoy hablando.

—Mmmm Rach… Rach—me interrumpió con un increíble y sensual beso antes de suplicarle misericordia. Y fue entonces que supe que no dormiría en lo que quedaba de noche, porque mi hermosa, dramática y maravillosa novia no me dejaría hacerlo después de confesarme lo que había ocurrido y el porqué había llegado poseída en un torbellino furioso, y ahora se había convertido en uno no exactamente santo y puritano.

El lunes tendría que patearle el culo a mi desconsiderada amiga, pero por lo mientras, Rachel y yo tendríamos una noche loca y salvaje. Ya ustedes me entienden ¿No? Un merecido premio por haberle abierto la puerta a las 12 de la madrugada.


End file.
